deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Scarlatina
Velvet Scarlatina 'is a character from Rooster Teeth web series, ''RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * EMIYA/Archer vs. Velvet Scarlatina * '''Velvet Scarlatina VS Mega Man (Completed) * Velvet Scarlatina vs Seth (Completed) * Velvet vs. Sheele * Velvet Scarlatina vs Taskmaster * Shirou Emiya vs. Velvet Scarlatina * Spider-Man vs Velvet Scarlatina Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Taskmaster * Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider) History Velvet Scarlatina is a Faunus, and was a student at Beacon Academy, where she was a member of Team CFVY (pronounced “Coffee”), along with Coco Adel, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. During the Battle of Beacon, Velvet played an important role. She single-handedly fought a group of Atlesian Paladin-290s, damaging three, and possibly destroying all three. What happened to Velvet after the Battle of Beacon is not known at this time. Death Battle Info Appearance Velvet looks like a slim, 5’6” tall human female with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. What quickly identifies Velvet as a faunus are the 11-inch tall brown-furred rabbit ears that sprout from the top of her head. When in school, Velvet wore the Beacon Academy uniform. When performing out-of-school activities, her preferred outfit consists of a black undershirt and leggings, a long-sleeved brown bolero jacket with spaulders (armor pieces for the shoulder), and a pair of brown and beige shorts with a beige belt. When not carrying her camera box in her hand, she tends to attach it to her belt, at the small of her back. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Velvet’s Aura is the manifestation of her soul or life-force. She can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy shield to blunt attacks made on her, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Semblance – Velvet’s semblance allows her to duplicate the combat moves of others that she has seen. This, combined with her camera/weapon, allows her to directly mimic powerful fighters. Unfortunately, her semblance only allows her to duplicate physical movements, and not another person’s semblance. * Martial arts – She is a skilled martial artist, and is adept at fighting with her entire body. When combined with her weapon and her semblance, this makes her a formidable opponent. * Superior night vision - Though it has not been confirmed that Velvet has this ability, it is a very common ability among the Faunus. Weapons and Equipment Like most, if not all, other characters in the RWBY universe, Velvet possesses a unique weapon. And like most, if not all, other characters in the RWBY universe, Velvet’s weapon probably has a name – unfortunately, at this time the name of her weapon is not known. At first glance, Velvet’s weapon appears to be a normal camera, and she does use it like one would use a camera. However, instead of storing visual images, it stores light images of any weapon being “photographed.” When Velvet is ready, she can project the light images, one at a time, creating a copy of the weapon that appears to be made out of lines of blue energy. She can then use these copycat weapons, and they function just like the original. Gallery Velvets_camera.png|Velvet’s camera. Team_CFVY.png|Velvet with Team CFVY. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Power Replicators Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Rabbits Category:Copy users